Alone and Abandoned
by HerSilverSoul
Summary: Sougo left his sister's funeral, Only to be lectured by his rival Post Mitsuba Arc (Hopefully better than how it sounds in the summary) First fic, please be kind :) Slight OkiKagu fluff


Okita POV

 **I found myself walking blindly in the rain, I just couldn't stand the atmosphere back in headquarters, and they had organized a simple funeral for her just for common decency. It's not like there will be many people to attend, She barely left our house back in the village due to her illness and our parents have long since died even before I could remember. Shaking my head I continued to walk holding back the tears that had formed in my eyes, when I found myself in a particular park I immediately sat at the bench I usually sit when I'm slacki- working.**

 **Minutes pass and plenty of people walked by giving him strange stares' seriously what's wrong with them it's not like I'm a MaDaO' at the end of that thought I noticed a way to familiar shade of vermilion coming my way 'maybe I am so desperate for comfort that I'm imagining a gluttonous monster like her would be out in this rain, I know for sure Danna won't let her outside' As the thought of a certain unladylike alien not being able to go outside calmed me, The purple parasol that caught my eye made me remember something. 'Shit, I Forget Danna's at my Aneue's fune-' before I even finished my thought I looked up to see cerulean eyes, vermilion locks and a pale hand holding a purple parasol to shield us from the rain, yup this was China for sure you can count on that idiot to buy sukonbo even in this rain. I pretend to not to notice her only to see her beginning to get annoyed.**

"Sadist what are you doing here in this rain are you stupid or something? aru"

"You might as well be dumb; you are also outside while it's raining"

"I have an umbrella idiot you don't, now answer my question, aru"

"It's none of your business China"

"Come on, Sadist tell me, aru"

"I said it's none of your business just go away I'm not in the mood" **I was kinda hoping that she won't go, but knowing her she probably won't go and knowing me I would probably push her away, maybe her innocence and plain kindness was reminding me too much of Aneue or perhaps I'm just far too stubborn to accept help from my rival, It's probably both but I'm hoping it's just the latter.**

Kagura POV

 _There is something wrong with her rival and knowing him he would probably keep it all bottled up. I tried to make him fess up but that proved to be useless I peered at his face only to see the tears forming in his crimson eyes, he looked down almost immediately his flaxen locks hiding his eyes from me. Now I was sure something is definitely wrong the prince of sadist definitely won't cry over petty things something terrible must have happened 'It almost seems like a care for him, nah I'm probably just curious'_

Joint POV

"Hey Sadist what's wrong what's with the tears did some girl leave you? Aru" _that's what you ask, Good god Kagura! Why do I have to be so stupid at times like this?_ **I can probably count on this monstrous girl to see right through me**

"So what if she did left me is it wrong to cry?!" _Ah it really was a girl, but what's this feeling_ **Go ahead Sougo shout at the only chance of comfort you have**

"Gyahaha, you are so pathetic, aru" _Why are you laughing you bonehead, I shouldn't call him pathetic_ **You're right I'm pathetic**

"So I'm pathetic for crying over the death of someone I love, then yes I am weak as fuck go ahead laugh all you want then leave me alone" _Oh shit she didn't just left him she died why did I laugh at him, why did I call him pathetic, how could he say that with a straight face, To make things worse he really loved her huh that feeling back again_ **What's wrong with me why am I saying this**

"I'm not leaving, aru" _not leaving!? Why am I doing this? He needs his time alone to think things through_ **Yes please don't leave, don't listen to me**

"That's probably a lie, that's what they all say when they came prancing into my life but they all left me at some point" _No don't say that I'm not lying as if I could leave someone who's in so much pain even if that someone is my rival_ **Why should I spout such nonsense at a time like this**

"You probably want to cut all ties with me now don't you? Ha that's expected of a person like me, I'm better off alone nobody understands me anyway so don't waste your time trying" _What's this sensation? It's like my guts are being wringed, ah my hands are numb what happened did I slap him?_ **She slapped me, I can't bring myself to look, I probably deserved that**

"N-no-body de-deserves to be a-alone, no-not even a sa-sadistic prick li-like y-you aru" _Now you're the one who's crying, Weren't you supposed to be comforting him?_ **Look what you've done now she's crying you probably won't even say sorry, you'll just look away and act like she's not there. God I really am an ass**

"Y-you do know-w that you a-are no-not alone, yo-you ha-have Go-gori san and Hiji-hijikata san wi-with you aru" _Now you're acting all bitter and stuff aren't you just a roller coaster of emotions, you aren't helping him one bit_ **You just have to mention that bastards name, Here we go**

"Don't act like you understand me you brat an idiot like you who ran away from home could never comprehend the pain of losing the only family I have left, and I'd rather die than to have that bastard help me! H-he… He was the reason my sister wasn't able to find her own happiness when she was alive, He was the reason her smile was always so empty. Do you understand it now? Of course not you're nothing but a stupid girl that only runs away fro-…" _Don't you dare finish that_ **She slapped me again what is it this time**

"What do you mean I don't understand?! Sougo you're the clueless one here, how could you expect us to understand if you won't let us know what exactly are you feeling aru"

"And how dare you tell me I ran away from home aru, if I was never home to begin with! It was my home planet yes but the things I consider my h-home, m-my fa-fami-ly we-were…"

"My useless excuse of a father was always away for work, My stupid power hungry brother left me with our very sick mother and Ma-mami well sh-she died when I was six. How could I call a place like that my home aru" **Chi… Kagura I'm sorry, I always thought I knew everything about you but you just proved me wrong**

"If you want to be alone fine I'll leave you be, but remember being alone is your choice I was abandoned at a very young age it was never my choice, I would never want you or anyone feel that way aru." _I'll give him some time to think things through_ **Why do you have to be like that China? Why are you so kind even after all those terrible things I said? Why do you smile like that? Why do you have to be like that to someone like me? Just why are you so much like my sister? Oi Sougo she really will leave now! At least do something .**

Normal POV

As Kagura was about to take her leave she felt her wrist being held "China wait.." he whispered , even before she could respond she was pulled back and into a hug, she didn't try to escape from the warm arms of her companion, Him on the other hand was simply letting his action speak. Knowing him Kagura was sure this was simply Sougo's way of saying thanks, he's simply not one to vocalize his gratitude and she didin't want him to because she'll probably get real flustered and screw up her reply. This was good enough as it is.

' **As expected of my rival she really is stronger than I am and I love that about her, Don't worry I would never let you be abandoned again and in return never let me be alone no matter how much I push you away.'**

' _I never expected to get a thank you from you, But I guess actions does speak louder than words.'_


End file.
